The present embodiments relate to a device for hot riveting by using a plastic stud, to a procedure for hot riveting by using a plastic stud, as well as to a hot riveted plastic stud, in particular for components in a transmission of a motor vehicle or the like.
In a usual hot riveting operation, it is possible that unwanted ridges arise from excess material, which are forced towards the outside during the hot riveting operation of the plunger or rivet header.